Midnight Prince
by Ankoku Naito
Summary: Ribuan tahun lalu kerajaan bayangan dihancurkan oleh makhluk setengah Shin, para penghisap bayangan. Mereka menghisap para Kokuchi yang merasuki tubuh manusia. Hanya saja, manusia itu akan mati ketika Kokuchi yang merasukinya dihisap.


**SUMMARY **: Ribuan tahun lalu kerajaan bayangan dihancurkan oleh makhluk setengah Shin, para penghisap bayangan. Mereka menghisap para Kokuchi yang merasuki tubuh manusia. Hanya saja, manusia itu akan mati ketika Kokuchi yang merasukinya dihisap.

**DISCLAIMER** : Monochrome Factor hanya milik Kaili Sorano

**WARNING** : OOC, Lebay, ngawur, mistis juga (?)

Hoho…impian terbesarku sebagai seorang Author Fanfic adalah membuat fanfic MONOCHROME FACTOR!!!!

Padahal ga yakin juga ada yang baca. _

Setelah mimpi didatengin Homurabi (???) aku jadi terinspirasi buat ni fanfic. Moga-moga aja ga ditimpuk sohib-sohibku pemuja Akira n Shirogane juga Kou (Amin).

Oce, let's get it started…

.

—

**MIDNIGHT PRINCE**

By : Ankoku Nait0 a.k.a Nanakizawa

Chapter 1 : Once

—

.

**1450 **

Tetes hujan membasahi dedaunan di sekitar kastil. Semerbak wangi bunga mawar menambah suasana mistis di kastil itu. Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras menjelang tengah malam. Seorang pemuda berwajah dingin duduk di balkon utama kastil itu. Sendirian.

_Hujan lagi… Apa langit menangis karena dunia ini begitu menyedihkan?_

Pemuda itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hening…

Hujan berhenti tiba-tiba. Purnama mulai menampakkan dirinya di balik awan kelabu. Hutan terlihat amat gelap malam itu. Walaupun purnama meneranginya.

"Krosak! Brukk!!" terdengar suara berisik dari arah hutan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh.

"Apa itu?" tanya si pemuda kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya yang berwarna merah. Berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Akira!" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu balkon. Wajahnya samar-samar. Tak banyak cahaya yang bisa didapat di kastil itu.

"Ah, Niichan!" pemuda yang sedang menatap hutan itu berseru kaget. Namanya Akira.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," ujar pemuda satunya yang ternyata kakaknya.

"Eh, aku belum mengantuk," jawab Akira sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Begitu…" sang kakak mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua melewatkan beberapa menit berikutnya dengan membicarakan situasi di kerajaan bayangan. Memang telah terjadi banyak peristiwa membingungkan dan membuat banyak petinggi di kerajaan itu resah. Beberapa waktu lalu terjadi perebutan kekuasaan antara Homurabi dan Ryuuko yang menyebabkan kematian Ryuuko. Kakak Akira sebenarnya juga ada di wilayah kerajaan saat semua itu terjadi. Tapi dia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah itu.

Belum selesai masalah perebutan kekuasaan muncul masalah baru. Manusia di beberapa tempat menghilang begitu saja. Ada beberapa yang ditemukan namun sudah tak bernyawa.

"Dari luka yang ditemukan di leher para korban seperti bekas gigitan hewan buas," ujar kakak Akira saat membahas masalah itu.

Akira tak mengomentari hal itu. Dia meneguk soda dari gelas peraknya.

"Banyak yang mengira itu ulah 'vampir'," ujar si kakak kemudian meneguk anggurnya.

"Apa vampir masih ada?" tanya Akira sambil menatap kakaknya heran.

Kakaknya mengangguk yakin.

"Di beberapa tempat masih ada keturunan mereka yang masih hidup."

Akira melirik jam dinding. Pukul 00.00, tengah malam. "Sebaiknya aku tidur," dia memutuskan.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur," kata kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

Akira bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menuju ke dalam kastil.

_Kurasa sudah saatnya aku harus pergi_, ujar sang kakak dalam hati.

* * *

"Mayu-chan, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Saya rasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke puri saja," seorang dayang berbicara pada gadis di depannya. Dayang itu terlihat amat khawatir. Tapi gadis di depannya itu tampaknya tak mau mengerti kekhawatiran itu.

Kedua orang itu sedang berjalan melintasi hutan kecil. Mereka berlindung di balik daun talas besar dari sisa air hujan yang masih menetes dari dedaunan. Mereka tampak mencari sesuatu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.15 dini hari saat mereka tiba di sebuah padang rumput yang agak luas. Tak ada apapun di sana kecuali bayang-bayang pohon tinggi yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Sebenarnya dayang itu sudah memperingatkan tuan putrinya untuk berhenti. Tapi, bukan Putri Mayu namanya kalau dia menanggapi nasihat itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?" Mayu mendesah putus asa. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru padang rumput itu. Tak ada apapun di sana kecuali desiran angin.

"Anda yakin melihatnya di sini?" dayangnya bertanya. Suaranya bergetar. Dia mencemaskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh tuannya itu.

Mayu berjalan agak ke tengah padang rumput itu. Ujung gaunnya kotor terkena air di tempat itu. Ada kekecewaan tampak di matanya. Dia tak menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Aya, tolong bantu aku mencarinya," ujarnya pada si dayang.

"Saya akan berusaha, tuan putri!" ujar dayang bernama Aya itu mengangguk pendek.

"Aku akan menyesal kalau tak menemukannya," ujar Mayu resah. Mereka kembali mengelilingi padang rumput itu. Mayu hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas.

Dayang itu memahami siapa yang ingin ditemui tuannya. Dan dia tahu orang itu sangat penting. Satu hal yang pasti, orang itu juga bukan manusia biasa.

--

FLASHBACK ke tiga hari sebelumnya,

--

"Tuan Putri! Di belakangmu!" Aya berseru histeris sambil menunjuk belakang Mayu.

Sekelebat bayangan berlari mengejar putri Mayu di halaman puri. Mayu berlari sebisa mungkin. Air matanya bergulir deras. Wajahnya ketakutan setengah mati. Tiba-tiba bayangan itu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok makhluk menyerupai kadal raksasa. Makhluk itu melayang di belakang Mayu. Hari itutampaknya bukan hari baik bagi Mayu. Kakinya tekilir. Dia pun jatuh tersungkur. Makhluk aneh itu besiap menerkamnya. Mayu hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan.

"Mayu-chan!" Aya berlari ke arah Mayu.

Tiba-tiba...

"CLEPP!!!" sebuah panah menembus makhluk bayangan itu. Suara melengking keras keluar dari mulutnya. Makhluk itu pun menghilang.

"Neechan!" seorang pemuda berlari ke arah Mayu. Dia membawa panah. Dia lah yang menyelamatkan Mayu dari makhluk aneh itu. Pemuda itu bernama Kengo, adik putri Mayu.

"Aku takut, Kengo," Mayu menggenggam tangan Kengo. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tenanglah, Neechan. Makhluk itu sudah kubunuh. Takkan ada yang mengganggumu lagi," Kengo berusaha menenangkan Mayu.

Tak disangka-sangka muncul seekor makhluk lagi tepat di belakang Kengo. Aya ingin berteriak memperingatkan. Namun suaranya seakan tenggelam dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Mayu diam tak berdaya. Dia dan Aya hanya bisa menatap makhluk itu mencabik tubuh Kengo dengan kejam.

"KENGO!!!" Mayu berteriak histeris saat dirinya tersadar bahwa tubuh berlumuran darah yang tergeletak di depannya itu adalah Kengo.

Setelah mencabik tubuh Kengo makhluk itu menuju ke arah Mayu. Siap menerkam gadis itu.

"TAKK!!!" Aya melempar batu ke arah makhluk itu. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu dari Mayu.

"Kemari kau, brengsek!" Aya mengumpat makhluk itu sambil meraih pedang pajangan di pagar taman.

Makhluk itu menuju ke arah Aya. Perkelahian sengit terjadi. Aya mengayunkan pedang sebisanya. Menghindari sabetan tangan monster bayangan itu. Aya mencari ide untuk bisa mengalahkan lawannya. Tapi tak satu pun terpikir olehnya.

"Brukk!!!" Aya jatuh ke semak-semak. Makhluk itu mencekik lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sampai tak menyentuh tanah lagi.

Aya meronta. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan mereka tak sebanding.

"SRIIING!!!" sebilah pisau panjang memotong makhluk itu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, makhluk itu langsung hancur lebur. Aya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang pemuda bermata merah mengulurkan tangannya. Dia memegang pisau yang telah membunuh makhluk bayangan tadi.

Aya berdiri dengan bantuan pemuda itu.

"Aku tak apa," ujar Aya.

"Putri Mayu!" Aya berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk melihat keadaan Mayu.

Gadis itu menangis di samping tubuh Kengo yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aya berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi tampaknya tak berhasil. Tangisan putri itu malah semakin menjadi. Pemuda yang menyelamatkan Aya tadi sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku turut berduka," ujarnya lambat-lambat.

Mayu menoleh, "Setidaknya kau sudah menyelamatkan kami," gadis itu berusaha tegar.

Keesokan harinya pemakaman Kengo berlangsung dengan suasana hening. Tak banyak orang yang datang. Kengo dimakamkan di halaman belakang puri. Mayu bersikeras ingin merawat sendiri makam adiknya.

Saat semua orang meninggalkan makam itu, barulah pemuda yang menyelamatkan Mayu dan Aya datang. Dia bersama pemuda lain yang lebih tua darinya. Mereka berdua bergegas menghampiri Mayu.

"Maaf, kami datang terlambat," ujar pemuda itu.

"Tak apa. Aku menghargai kedatanganmu," kata Mayu sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Aya, kemarilah sebentar!" Mayu memanggil Aya.

"Baik," Aya beranjak dari dekat tumpukan karangan bunga kemudian berbalik ke arah Mayu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Dia tertegun menatap pemuda yang datang bersama pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya. Pemuda itu balik menatapnya dingin.

_Dia..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kya!!! Chapter 1 berakhir!

Bingung!? Sama -digebukin reader-. Mungkin ada yang tanya kenapa warningnya gag nyambung? Akan kujawab 'karena emang belum disambungin' -diumpat reader-. Tunggu apa yang terjadi di Chapter selanjutnya. Hahaha...

Shirogane : *nongol tiba-tiba* "Nanakizawa!"

Nanakizawa : *keseleg gara-gara berhenti ketawa tiba-tiba* "Nani!?"

Shirogane : "Kog aku belum keluar? Akira kan udah!"

Nanakizawa : "Ka..." *suddenly dissconnect*

Akira : *nyerobot* "Karena aku tampan!"

Nanakizawa : *nyekik Akira* "Urusai!!! Belum jatah lu kluar di forum ini, tau!!!"

GUBRAK! BRUK! KLONTANG! KROMPYANG!

Nanakizawa lose vs Kengo

Kengo : "Akira! Akan kulindungi kau dari author biadab ini!" -nice guy pose-

Nanakizawa BIG DEADLY HIT!

Kengo lose vs Nanakizawa

Mayu : "Akira-kuuuunn!!!!" *teriak-teriak gaje*

Nanakizawa : "Abaikan dia! Forum ditutup! Review pliss..."


End file.
